thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica
The discussion with Jessica was the first and most memorable moment in a Joof Kdun and Stelios' Pre-iCarly Viewing Google Hangout. Originally created so Stelios could showcase his works on artwork for the Diet Soda Girl. Downloading clips of her caused a popup for http://www.mansioncasino.com where a seemingly autobot named "Jessica" had this converasation with Stelios and with the help of Jeff and Caden, we realised we were being an ass to a real person instead. And then we felt bad. But little did they know, Jessica would return in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale, now mostly taking the form of Anal from Flame Crest: Asleepening. Oh yeah baybee. Enjoy our failure genuiasses! Jessica says: hey! please don't leave yet. i have a special welcome bonus for you that's only valid through this chat! Jessica says: You with me? All you need to do to get this bonus is click here to download today! User says: HI Jessica says: hello Jessica says: So, I really want to explain how you can get this Exclusive Welcome Bonus! User says: will you brawl with me? User says: do you want me numbeR? Jessica says: so… :) what's your name? Jessica says: oh, i'm sorry if i gave you the wrong impression but no, i don't want you like that. i just thought you seemed like a good friend. User says: VIVIAN! Jessica says: Nice! User says: like ur mom in bed Jessica says: Why are you asking me about my bed? Jessica says: Oh come on.. so immature User says: like ur mom in bed Jessica says: Why would you wanna know anything about my bed? Jessica says: ok now, that's immature User says: because it needs cleaning User says: my sister got diet soda all over it Jessica says: Good... User says: like ur mom in bad Jessica says: well, exclusively through this chat, you can get a 150% match welcome bonus up to £/$300! Jessica says: Ok now, that's immature User says: REALLY? I NEVER KNEW Jessica says: yeah, of course Jessica says: hmm.. alright Jessica says: Our platform is 100% secure and is used by millions! Our friendly customer support team is also available 24/7... User says: Do I get free Soda? User says: My sister spilt it all Jessica says: To get this AMAZING BONUS and start playing today, just click here to download ;) User says: AN AMAZING BONERS? Jessica says: yeah, you know i feel like this conversation is actually pretty amazing. Jessica says: Well, if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to contact our 24/7 customer care team ;-) User says: Like our relationship, add me on Facebook as Ollie Flipson. Jessica says: I don't really have a Facebook account, if that's what you're asking Jessica says: Bye User says: Also will it work on Linux? Because everyone uses that User says: NO User says: DON'T GO User says: I'M INTERESTED User says: IN YOU Jessica says: our software runs on Windows XP/Vista/WIN7(32 bit), but you can play in Instant Mode (Flash) on a Mac. Jessica says: as my mom always says, because i said so! haha. User says: BABEH Jessica says: Yes? User says: oh crap Jessica says: babe is not my name, jessica is. now do you need assistance with mansioncasino.com? Jessica says: no need to swear, i am just trying to help... User says: I really must get a Mac/Windows Jessica says: yup User says: Goodbye, I love you. Jessica says: Bye ;-) Jessica says: Thank you, but I'm here to get you to fall in love with MansionCasino.com... User says: You my friend are a good saleswoman! Jessica says: Just click here to download to get your EXTRA HIGH BONUS instantly and start playing today! Jessica says: Thank you. Jessica says: Well, if you need anything else, our 24/7 customer support team will be happy to assist you! User says: Will Paypal work? User says: I love my Payal Jessica says: Sure, that's a secure way to deposit-click here:'Payment Methods' and pick your method of payment and follow the instructions to make your deposit! Jessica says: What are you trying to say? Love what? User says: you- I mean this website goodbye Jessica says: bye ;-) Jessica says: Well, MansionCasino.com is one of the world's leading online casinos! You can win fantastic prizes, enjoy our wide selection of games, receive awesome bonuses AND make real money here! Jessica says: So please don't hestitate to contact customer care if you need anything else... User says: Will Steve be there? I like Steve, I can't wait to waste my whole life savings! Jessica says: Cool :) Jessica says: Oh.. You forgot something? Jessica says: Cool :) Jessica says: Yes, no complaints here... User says: Alright, good day. Jessica says: Yeah Jessica says: Good day to you too :) Jessica says: bye ;-) Jessica says: ended User says: YOU WH- They then proceeded to watch iCarly. Screen_shot_2013-08-19_at_00.23.15.png|Jessica made Stelios happy. Pic0.png|Jessica's generically automated picture that made her seem unlegit. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters without Completed Movesets Category:Stelios Category:Memes Category:Skype Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page